


LavaIceRink

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Series: Jericho Summer Camp [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The one where 60 is a summer camp counselor, and he’s been sneaking out to wreak havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: Allen pulled back, a hand under Silas’ chin, his thumb stroking soothingly along his cheek and Silas leaned into the touch, meeting his gaze. “I don’t know you..but I’d like to.” Silas couldn’t look away, and his eyes shone bright and wet in the moonlight. “Yeah?”





	LavaIceRink

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where Connor, 900, and 60 are triplets and work as camp counselors at a summer camp. They fall in love over the course of a summer with their respective partners. Silas spent a long time backpacking in Europe before coming home and he’s just trying to find himself with the help of a poor police officer he keeps harassing.

Silas leaned back on the hood of the car and he closed his eyes. The bass from the speakers was soothing, relaxing as he felt himself vibrate against the warm metal. He felt shaky, tired, but he supposed he’d never been sober this long since before he went off on his own. That was something he was getting used to and it was nice. 

The lake was peaceful this time of night. Just the headlights and the light of the moon reflecting on the water. It was perfect. He didn’t miss the dim lights of the club, the pound of the bass; he’d had more than enough of that. He could have fallen asleep, the music lulling him into a space that wasn’t quite awake, the world just white noise. Until he heard an approaching car. 

He looked toward the source of the noise, gravel crunching under tires and he smirked at the police cruiser parking near the edge of the lake. He leaned back and closed his eyes once more. “Can I help you officer?” He emphasized the ‘officer’ and as Officer Allen made his way to the car he called out, “Its late, Silas. Noise complaint.” 

Silas pouted and lifted his head as the other man cut across the grass. “Hmm. Alice In Chains is noise? I didn’t realize.” 

Allen huffed a laugh. “I can’t really argue with you there.” Allen leaned against the hood of the car, glancing down at Silas. Silas felt his cocky smirk slip slightly into something more genuine albeit sheepish. “Sorry, I really wasn’t actively trying to get your attention this time.” 

Allen barked out a laugh and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Oh so you admit you were doing it all the other times?” 

Silas huffed a laugh and sat up, crossing his legs. “What can I say? I live to antagonize you.” 

Allen shrugged. “Well.. antagonize is a strong word,” he answered, voice gone softer. 

Silas blushed. “Yeah?” He ducked his head and murmured, “I couldn’t sleep. I just needed to be alone for a while. It gets to be too much sometimes. I need to just have some space to clear my mind.” 

Allen let out a soft noise of surprise. “Oh. I can go then, just. You know, turn the volume down a bit,” he said with a fond look as he turned to leave. Silas felt his heart catch painfully. 

“No! I.. I mean,” he stammered and met the other mans eyes, taking in how his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Stay. I don’t want you to go.” He slid over to make room for him next to him. “Besides it’s my own fault you got called out here anyway.” 

Allen laughed and arranged himself next to him. “Not like I was doing anything better anyway.” After a beat he added with a snort, “Aren’t you a little young for Alice In Chains?” 

Silas lightly smacked his arm and pulled out his phone to adjust the volume. “Music has no age. Besides, Niles loves them. I grew up listening to them, and some other grunge bands. I love Pearl Jam too.” 

The corner of Allen’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and Silas felt his heart do a small flip. “I saw them live when I was younger. You have good taste.” Silas preened for a moment under his praise. “You and your brothers sound close,” he said quietly, the curiosity clear in his voice.

God. He was right there and Silas had spent so long pushing everyone away in every way except sex. Sex was easy to understand, and Silas had always done better with one night stands and quick lays that were gone before morning. He didn’t remember the last time he just let someone hold him. He could push him away too. But he found he didn’t want to, not right now. It would be so easy to lean into him. He couldn’t make eye contact, it would be too intimate if he did so he ducked his head into the crook of his neck and curled up next to him, his arm heavy across the older mans stomach. 

His fingertips curled into the fabric of the police uniform as he sighed. “Yeah. We still are.” He could feel Allen tense, and then relax, his arm curling around his shoulder. “Even though I messed up and ran off and became damaged goods,” he laughed, self deprecating. 

The hand around his shoulder moved to his hair, curling a lock around his fingertips. “You’re not damaged goods.” Silas sighed and curled closer, one leg over Allen’s. He was smiling, a soft pink flush along his nose and cheeks and he hid it in the crook of the older mans neck. “You don’t know me. If you did you’d agree.” 

Allen pulled back, a hand under Silas’ chin, his thumb stroking soothingly along his cheek and Silas leaned into the touch, meeting his gaze. “I don’t know you..but I’d like to.” Silas couldn’t look away, and his eyes shone bright and wet in the moonlight. “Yeah?”

He laid his hand atop Allen’s and tugged it to his lap. Fireflies began to adorn the night sky, lighting up the lake. So much like when he was a kid. Where did he even start? When did he last let someone get to know him? A firefly landed next to his knee on the hood of the car before meandering it’s way across the lake. The words came easy after a moment. “So when I was little, my brother Connor and I were afraid the dark. He still is. The dork,” he laughed fondly. “Anyway, our brother Niles was always was obsessed with bugs. Like. Loved them. He knew the scientific names of every bug by age 10 and wanted to hold them all. Weirdo.” 

Allen chuckled. “Bugs?” 

“Yes! Bugs,” Silas giggled. “He still loves them. I have no clue why. But anyway he caught a bunch one night and put them in a jar and brought them to our room. He said they’d be our nightlight for Connor and I. It was really sweet. I mean at the time we just thought it was cool, watching them crawl around and light up the room. But looking back, it was sweet. I like fireflies now.. I think they’re my favorite.” He looked down at their hands, fingers laced before he splayed them out, pressing their fingertips together. “Your hands are big,” he added, voice soft and low. He managed to look up and the soft expression on the officers face made his heart race. 

“Keep going. I like knowing you.” Silas closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, gentle and warm and so very very sweet. He sighed as they parted, eyes half lidded and content. “I like being alone. With you.” 

The kiss to his temple is all he needed in return as he snuggled closer. It was calm and quiet, the only sound the music still playing from his old car speakers. 

Silas snickered. “David, did you park with the cruiser facing away from us?”

A rumble of a laugh met his ears. “Can you blame me? I never know what I’m gonna get with you. I can’t exactly have you on camera. Again. Not after the backseat fiasco.”

“True. I suppose I should thank you for saving my modesty.” 

“I’m a true gentleman.” 

“You are. When you wanna be. I can’t complain when you’re a beast in the sack though.” 

“Hush, you. Don’t inflate my shitty ego, it doesn’t need a bigger boost.”

It shouldn’t be comfortable, the clasps and buckles and the dig of the gun in his belt into Silas side and it’s not comfortable but Silas could stay pressed to him all night. So he stays.


End file.
